Plus liés qu'on le pense
by Apollo16
Summary: Justin est rentré d'Afghanistan, il ne va pas bien, ni son père, ni Erin n'arrivent à l'aider. Seul Jay comprend ce qu'il traverse
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, c'est une nouvelle fanfiction que j'ai mis un peu de temp à publier, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Merci d'avance pour tous les commentaires.**

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Erin était tellement soulagé en cette matinée de Septembre, Justin, le fils de Voight qu'elle considérait depuis très longtemps comme son propre frère rentrait enfin d'Afghanistan. Hank l'avait forcé à s'engager, comme une dernière chance après toutes les conneries qu'il avait faites. Depuis son départ elle flippait à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, mais maintenant c'était fini, il rentrait sain et sauf, plus que quelques minutes et elle pourrait le serrer dans ses bras. Voight se tenait à côté d'elle, elle n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu aussi impatient. Enfin les bus de l'armée arrivèrent, Justin sortit parmi les premier, aussitôt Erin se dirigea vers lui, en le prenant dans ses bras la première chose qu'elle remarqua c'est ses yeux, il était voiler de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la douleur, son sourire semblait faux, mais elle ne dit rien, elle aurait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait plus tard. Voight donna une accolade à son fils soulagé aussi de le voir en vie mais tout comme Erin il remarqua le changement dans son regard, il ne dit rien du moins pour l'instant. Ils rentrèrent tous chez eux discutant de tout et n'importe quoi, rigolant profitant de l'instant, Justin alla se coucher très vite à la fin du repas ce qui surprit Hank et Erin mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire, préférant lui laisser l'espace dont il avait besoin. Erin rentra chez elle tandis que le Sergent alla se coucher, il fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par un cri, il bondit de son lit reconnaissant la voix de son fils et le rejoignit dans sa chambre.

-Justin réveille-toi.

Son fils ouvrit soudainement les yeux se redressa brusquement en position assise le souffle court, il regardait frénétiquement autour de lui.

-T'inquiète pas, t'es à la maison. Rassura son père.

Justin hocha la tête.

-Tu veux en parler ?

Justin secoua la tête.

-Je vais bien. Dit-il pour rassurer son père.

Hank hocha la tête pas du tout convaincu par les paroles de son fils.

Le lendemain il partit au travail, espérant que laisser son fils seul n'était pas une erreur, il avait eu un comportement bizarre ce matin et semblait facilement irascible particulièrement lorsqu'il avait abordé le sujet de son cauchemar.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Erin en le voyant le matin même.

-J'en sais rien. Répondu honnêtement le sergent.

Ils montèrent dans leur bureau, en allant dans son bureau Hank passa devant le bureau de Jay qui lui fit un signe de tête en guise de bonjour, il réfléchit une micro seconde avant de demander à Jay de le suivre dans son bureau. L'inspecteur obéit se demandant ce qu'il avait fait, compte tenu du ton du Sergent ce n'était pas bon.

-Ferme la porte.

Jay obéit.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Justin est rentré hier d'Afghanistan.

Jay commençais à voir ou il voulait en venir.

-Comment il va ?

-J'en sais rien, il a fait un cauchemar cette nuit, et il est très irascible.

Jay hocha la tête il savait ce que c'était.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-Comment ça s'est passé lorsque tu es rentré ?

Jay hésita il ne voulait pas vraiment en parler et ce n'était pas à lui de le faire.

-Pour l'instant Justin est perdu, il passe d'une zone de guerre à un endroit calme ou il n'a plus besoin d'être tout le temps sur ses gardes, il faut lui laisser un peu de temps et d'espace.

Le Sergent hocha la tête, il n'aimait pas se sentir inutile mais il savait que son inspecteur avait raison.

-Et pour ses cauchemars ?

-S'il veut vous en parler il le fera mais ne le forçait pas, ça sera pire, le plus important c'est que ça ne le bouffe pas, s'il ne vous en parle pas à vous ce n'est pas grave.

Voight hocha la tête.

-Merci.

Jay sentait bien que son Sergent aurait aimé pouvoir en faire un peu plus.

-Si vous voulez je peux essayer de lui parler.

-Non ça ira merci.

Jay hocha la tête et retourna à son bureau.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Une semaine plus tard Justin n'allait pas mieux, il se mettait en colère à la moindre remarque et c'était même montré violent à plusieurs reprises. Voight était vraiment inquiet il était dans son bureau se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire, il se sentait responsable, après tout c'était lui qui avait forcé son fils à s'engager. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû accepter la proposition de Jay, il n'eut pas l'occasion de se poser plus de question son téléphone sonnait c'était Justin, Hank décrocha rapidement.

-Je suis désolé Papa.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-J'ai fait des choses horribles, mais ce n'est pas grave bientôt se sera fini.

-Justin de quoi tu parles.

-Adieu.

-Justin !

La tonalité fut la seule réponse Voight jeta son téléphone a travers son bureau, puis se leva d'un coup suit de près par les inspecteurs se demandant ce qui se passait.

-Jin il faut que tu traces un téléphone.

Jin hocha la tête et Voight lui donna le numéro de Justin espérant qu'il n'est pas éteint son téléphone.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Erin.

-C'est Justin j'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise.

Elle le regarda un instant pas sur de ce qu'il sous entendait mais en voyant son regard elle comprit tout de suite et ce fut aussi le cas de Jay.

-Je l'ai trouvé, il est chez vous. Dit Jin.

Voight partit précipitamment mais il fut arrêté par la voix de Halstead.

-Je viens avec vous.

\- Halstead ce n'est pas tes affaires.

-Sergent sous votre respect je suis le mieux placé pour comprendre ce qu'il vit en ce moment.

Hank hésita une seconde puis il se souvint qu'il avait déjà fait une fois cette erreur.

-Très bien, viens.

Ils se précipitèrent avec Erin chez le Sergent le reste de l'équipe préféra rester au commissariat au cas où un affaire viendrait. En à peine quelques minutes les trois policiers étaient chez le Sergent, Voight ouvrit rapidement la porte dans le salon se trouvait son fils une arme à la main, en entendant la porte Justin la porta près de sa tempe.

-Ne fait pas ça Justin. Dit rapidement Voight.

Erin et Jay était juste derrière lui.

-Je n'ai pas d'autres choix, je ne me pardonnerais jamais ce que j'ai fait.

-Je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen.

-Non c'est faux, tu ne sais même pas ce qui c'est passait.

Jay pouvait sentir que Voight n'aidait pas vraiment.

-Justin. Commença Jay.

Justin releva la tête il n'avait pas vue Erin et Jay.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fout là lui ?

Jay savait très bien que Justin ne l'appréciait pas alors il ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Je suis là pour aider. Je sais ce que tu as vécu.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

-J'étais là-bas moi aussi, il n'y as pas si longtemps que ça. Je sais ce que tu as vu.

-Non tu ne sais rien.

-J'ai vu des choses horribles, des femmes et des enfants morts, j'ai vu tout ça aussi.

Justin ne dit rien, il ne savait pas quoi dire mais une chose était sûr pour le moment il n'avait pas envie de vivre.

-Ne fais pas ça, ils n'en valent pas le coup si tu te tues se sera laisser gagner ceux qui ont commis toutes ces atrocités.

-Tu ne comprends pas.

-Si au contraire, moi aussi j'ai pensé à le faire.

Erin lui jeta un regard mais Jay préféra l'ignorer

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

-Parce qu'un ami m'a rappelé que la vie ne finissait pas, qu'il y avait encore plein de choses biens qui pouvaient se produire.

Justin le regarda avant de baisser son arme Jay la récupéra rapidement tandis que Voight se jeta presque sur son fils et le pris dans ses bras se demandant ce qui avait pu le pousser à aller jusqu'çà une telle extrémité.

Deux heures plus tard, Justin se reposait dans sa chambre, Jay avait appelé l'équipe pour leur dire que tout allait bien, les trois policiers étaient dans la cuisine de Voight, Erin et Hank encore choqué, Jay semblait en apparence serein mais ce qui venait de se passer, le ramenait à son propre passé douloureux et ce n'était pas forcément facile.

-C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Interrogea Voight.

Jay leva la tête le regardant et haussa les épaules.

-S'il veut il peut se faire hospitaliser dans un centre spécialisé, mais ça doit être sa volonté sinon ça sert à rien.

-Et s'il refuse.

-Il n'y a pas de règle, il faut juste lui laisser du temps, un jour il parlera se sera peut-être à toi, ou à un inconnu, ou à un professionnel peu importe tant qu'il en parle mais quoi qu'il arrive si jamais il parle à l'un de vous vous ne devez pas le juger si vous le faites il n'ira jamais mieux.

Voight hocha la tête.

-Je vais y aller, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose n'hésitez pas. Dit Jay.

-Merci.

Jay avant de partir alla voir Justin dans sa chambre se doutant qu'il ne dormait pas, il ne dit rien griffonna son numéro de téléphone sur un papier qu'il posa sur la table de nuit.

-C'est mon numéro et l'adresse d'un bar de vétéran si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas à m'appeler n'importe quand, je sais que ton père ne peut pas tout comprendre même s'il fait tout pour. On se réunit tous les jeudis soir au bar, que des anciens militaires qui ont vu de l'action pour parler, tu ne seras pas juger et tu parleras à des gens qui savent vraiment ce que c'est.

L'inspecteur sortit de la chambre n'attendant pas de réponse, espérant juste que Justin l'appellerais s'il avait besoin. Jay rejoignit sa voiture mais fut arrêté par la voix de sa partenaire.

-Attend.

Il se retourna.

-Tu as vraiment essayé de…

Jay la regarda et elle comprit qu'il n'avait aucune envie de parler de tout ça.

-Si un jour tu veux en parler je suis là.

-J'apprécie.

Il monta dans sa voiture.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:

Quelques jours plus tard Justin n'avait pas appelé le détective et n'était pas non plus venu au bar pour parler, Jay n'était pas surprit il savait qu'il avait besoin de temps avant de pouvoir demander de l'aide, pour tout militaire c'était difficile de reconnaitre qu'il n'allait pas bien et encore plus quand il fallait demander de l'aide. La journée était presque terminée, les inspecteurs étaient tous soulagé de pouvoir profiter de quelques jours de repos, lorsque le téléphone de Jay sonna il ne reconnut pas le numéro mais décrocha.

-Halstead ?

-C'est Justin.

L'inspecteur se leva aussitôt de son bureau pour trouver un endroit à l'écart ou il pourrait parler avec le fils de son Sergent sans être dérangé.

-Tout va bien ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Tu veux en parler ?

N'ayant pas de réponse Jay en déduisit que non, alors il se demandait pourquoi Justin appelait.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je suis parti de chez mon père.

-Pourquoi ?

\- Il n'arrête pas de me poser des questions sur ce qui s'est passé

Jay jura intérieurement il lui avait pourtant bien dit de ne pas le forcer.

-J'ai fini dans une demi-heure, tu peux venir chez-moi si tu veux.

-Je ne veux pas te déranger.

-Si je te le propose c'est que ce n'est pas le cas.

-D'accord.

Jay lui donna son adresse pour qu'il le rejoigne là-bas à la fin de son service, il décida d'aller voir son Sergent pour lui dire que Justin rester chez lui et éviter qu'il s'inquiète de son absence. Il toqua à la porte du bureau et Voight leva les yeux de ses dossiers.

-Je peux vous parler ? Interrogea Jay.

Voight hocha la tête et Jay entra dans le bureau tout en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

-Justin vient de m'appeler.

-Il va bien ? S'inquiéta aussitôt Hank.

-Non, il a décidé de partir de chez vous.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Vous lui posez trop de question.

-Il fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire.

-Je vous avais prévenu, il a besoin de temps.

Voight hocha la tête.

-Il est allé où ?

-Chez moi.

Voight le regarda surprit.

-Pendant qu'il est chez moi il faut que vous évitiez de le contacter.

-C'est mon fils je fais ce que je veux Halstead.

-Ecoutez, vous avez fait ce que vous vouliez et jusqu'à maintenant ça n'a pas était très efficace, Justin vous parlera quand il sera prêt en attendant n'essayez pas de lui parler, je vous direz comment il va.

Hank le regarda surprit tout en sachant qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne il devait laisser son fils gérer ça seul mais en tant que père ce n'était pas facile à gérer. Finalement il hocha a tête et Jay sortit de son bureau il finit rapidement ses dossiers et une heure plus tard il était chez lui, Justin attendait sur les escaliers au pied de son immeuble.

-T'es là depuis longtemps ? Demanda Jay espérant que Justin n'ai pas attendu trop longtemps particulièrement en cette période hivernale.

-Non. Merci de me laisser aller chez toi.

Jay fit un signe de la main pour dire qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

-Allez viens.

Justin le suivit jusqu'à son appartement situé au deuxième étages de l'immeuble il n'était jamais venu avant mais ne s'attendait pas à voir un appartement aussi bien rangé.

Jay jeta un coup d'œil à Justin et vu qu'il n'avait qu'un sac à dos.

-Tu n'as pas apporté grand-chose.

Justin suivit son regard jusqu'à son sac et hocha la tête.

-Je me suis peut-être un peu précipité en partant, je vais devoir retourner chez mon père.

Jay voyait ben que cette idée ne plaisait pas trop au jeune homme.

-J'ai une machine à laver, tu peux t'en servir.

Justin fut soulagé à l'idée de ne pas rentrer chez lui et prendre le risque de croiser son père.

-Fais comme chez toi installe-toi, la chambre d'amis est par là. Dit Jay tout en pointant du doigt une chambre.

Justin hocha la tête, Jay se dirigeait vers la cuisine mais il l'arrêta.

-Je veux te payer un loyer.

Jay le regarda secouant la tête.

-Pas question Justin.

-Je ne veux pas rester chez toi sans rien faire pour t'aider.

Mais Jay continuait à refuser.

-Pas question, j'ai accepté de t'héberger parce que je sais ce que c'est, alors laisse tomber cette idée.

-Ok.

-Tu veux quoi pour diner, pizza, chinois ?

-Tu commandes ?

-Crois-moi il vaut mieux.

-Si tu veux je sais cuisiner.

Jay le regard un instant curieux.

-Ma mère m'a appris.

-Ça marche, mais j'ai vraiment rien dans le frigo alors pour ce soir on commande, mais après tu pourras cuisiner ça me changeras, et ça sera un moyen de te sentir utile si tu es inquiet à propos de ça.

-Ça me va.

Jay commanda une pizza et ils passèrent la soirée tranquille devant un match de foot, parlant principalement du jeu, mais sans jamais aborder des questions vraiment sérieuses.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: 

Presque deux semaine plus tard Erin et Jay étaient en planque devant la maison d'un homme présumé coupable de trafic de drogue mais ils manquaient de preuve.

-Comment va Justin ? Demanda Erin.

Jay la regarda surpris qu'elle n'est pas posée la question plutôt.

-Ça va, mais il fait toujours des cauchemars, je peux rien faire s'il ne se décidé pas à parler à quelqu'un.

-Qu'est ce que ça avance qu'il soit chez toi plutôt que chez Hank s'il ne parle pas plus que chez son père.

-Moi je ne passe pas ma journée à lui poser des questions sur ce qui s'est passé là- bas, je ne lui demande rien.

-Parce que tu sais ce que c'est, nous on n'en sait rien on n'est complètement dans le noir.

-Et c'est ce qui rend les choses encore plus difficiles pour Justin. Il a fait des choses là-bas qui ici serait condamner par la perpétuité voir la peine de mort. T'es flic et son père l'est aussi il ne peut pas vous dire ça, il a peur que vous le jugiez.

Erin ne répondit pas tout de suite réfléchissant aux paroles de son partenaire.

-Toi tu en as parlé à qui ?

-A un ami qui a vu beaucoup de chose là-bas. Il préféra donne une réponse vague et Erin savait qu'elle devrait s'en contenter.

Il lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle se reconcentre sur leur mission. L'homme allait prendre a voiture lorsqu'il tourna la tête et scruta les environs, son regard se posa sur Erin et Jay, après à peine une seconde il partit en courant, Jay réagit rapidement et sortit de la voiture pour le poursuivre tandis qu'Erin les suivait en voiture pour réduire leurs chances de le perdre, elle fit un appel à une patrouille dans le même temps leur signalant la direction que prenait le suspect.

Jay était à peine fatigué après quelques minutes de course il s'entraînait quasiment quotidiennement et c'était habitué à l'air froid de Chicago en revanche ça ne semblait pas être le cas de leur suspect, en arrivant au bout d'une allée il ne réussit pas à escalader le grillage qui aurait pu l'amener vers la liberté, Jay l'attrapa le plaqua contre le mur, mais l'inspecteur ne s'attendait pas à une tel résistance de la part de leur suspect qui lui donna un violent coup de coude dans le ventre. Jay tituba en arrière mais se reprit très vite et frappa leur suspect en retour, un combat commença à s'engager. Erin arriva quelques secondes après mais hélas elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour le moment, finalement c'est Jay qui mit le dernier coup, un puissant coup de poing au visage qui assomma leur suspect suffisamment pour pouvoir le menotter sans risque. La patrouille de police venait d'arriver et les deux officiers s'occupèrent de l'emmener au poste tandis que Erin s'accroupit en face de son partenaire pour être sûr que tout allait bien, il était essoufflé, et aurait quelques bleus très bientôt, son arcade sourcilière était coupée, elle se dit qu'elle ferait bien de l'emmener à l'hôpital parce que ça semblait plutôt profond.

-Ça va ?

Comme elle s'y attendait Jay hocha la tête.

-Viens je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

Jay secoua la tête.

-Pas besoin d'hôpital, je vais bien.

-Pas de discussion Jay il faut que tu te fasses recoudre.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion il abdiqua sachant à qu'elle point elle pouvait être têtue. Elle l'aida à se relever et une dizaine de minutes plus tard ils étaient au Chicago Med, bien entendu dans le hall ils croisèrent Will le frère de Jay, et l'inspecteur de police ne put s'empêcher de soupirer comme si sa journée pouvait être pire.

-Merde Jay, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien du tout, je vais bien.

-Ça à l'air.

-Tu pourrais me recoudre ? Interrogea Jay sachant que ça lui éviterais d'attendre, et qu'il y aurait au moins un point positif à toute cette histoire.

-Bien sur, suis moi, t'as de la chance je viens de finir ma garde.

Erin et Jay le suivirent jusqu'à une salle, Will commença à mettre un anesthésiant dans un seringue mais Jay secoua la tête.

-Pas le temps pour ça.

-Ça marche, t'en a pas marre de la jouer gros dur.

\- Tais-toi.

Will le recousu silencieusement tout en vérifiant s'il n'y avait pas s'autres blessures, et en dehors de quelques bleus rien de grave d'après le chirurgien.

-Merci.

Les deux policiers repartirent au commissariat et sur la route Erin hésita à poser la question à laquelle elle n'avait pas eu de réponse complète un peu plutôt mais compte tenu de l'humeur de son partenaire il semblait préférable de ne pas le faire.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Jay était en colère le soir même en entrant dans le bar ou il avait l'habitude de se rendre tous les jeudi soir. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à stopper ce trafic de drogue le gars qu'ils avaient chopé n'était qu'un petit gars dans la chaîne alimentaire et n'était pas vraiment utile pour coffrer le grand patron.

-Salut Jay. Salua Billy le barman, ancien vétéran c'était un ex navy seal mais ici les grades et les corps d'armée comptaient peu mais si ça n'empêchait pas les vétérans de se taquiner à ce propos.

-Salut.

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Les risques du métier

-Je te sers une bière.

-Je veux bien.

Billy lui servit une bière qu'il posa sur le bar.

-Tu ne devais pas nous emmener un nouveau gars aujourd'hui.

-Si, mais je ne pense pas qu'il va venir

-Tu sais un jour tu devras peut-être utiliser une méthode plus radical s'il refuse de parler à quelqu'un.

-Ouais je sais, j'attends de voir comment ça évolue.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit.

-Merci.

Jay alla saluer les autres vétérans dans la pièce certains aujourd'hui étaient pompier, policier, réserviste mais il y avait aussi, des banquiers, des avocats, des juges et encore plein d'autres professions, preuve qu'on pouvait se relever après avoir vu l'enfer.

En ce jeudi soir le bar était seulement ouvert pour ceux qui voulaient parler, ils étaient une petite dizaine et s'installèrent autour d'une table ronde prévue exprès à cet effet, Billy laissait toujours la porte ouverte pour les retardataires mais le panneau à l'entrée indiquait fermé. Jay était face à la porte et priait pour que Justin la passe, le jeune homme en avait vraiment besoin, et ce serait un pas qui prouverait qu'il voulait vraiment aller mieux, même si se serait long et difficile. Ils discutaient tous de tout et de rien, c'est souvent comme ça qu'il démarrait pour ensuite en venir à des sujets un peu plus sérieux. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il parlait du match de la veille lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Jay leva les yeux et vit Justin, il se leva pour l'accueillir et posa une main sur son épaule, heureux et soulagé de le voir.

-Désolé je suis un peu en retard.

-Pas de problème. Justin je te présente Max, Billy le barman, Jeff, Tom, Nico, Kevin, Kim et Clara.

Justin leur fit un léger signe de tête un des gars attrapa une chaise et la plaça à côté de celle de Jay faisant signe à Justin de venir s'asseoir, tandis que Billy se leva pour lui servir une bière.

-Alors Jay tu ne nous as pas dit ce qui t'étais arrivé. Interrogea Kim l'une des vétérans.

-Un suspect un peu récalcitrant.

-Qui a gagné ?

-A ton avis ?

\- Ça ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ? Interrogea Tom qui avait été dans la même unité que Jay et Nico.

-Si, Bien sûr, Clarke.

Justin tourna la tête vers Jay se demandant de qui il parlait.

-C'était un gars dans notre unité, c'était impossible de le faire taire, il passait son temps à parler de comment refaire le monde, du coup on l'a surnommé Clarke en référence à Superman.

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Justin avait hésité quelques secondes avant de poser la question se disant bien que s'il n'était pas là c'était pour une raison.

-Il a pris une balle à ma place. Répondit Jay.

-Jay tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai, il n'aurait pas dû être là, il a désobéi à un ordre direct c'est pour ça qu'il est mort ce n'est pas ta faute.

-J'aimerais que ce soit si simple.

Justin comprit qu'il n'y avait pas que lui qui avait des démons venus de la guerre mais que c'était commun à la majorité des soldats revenus de là-bas. D'autres discussions prirent place plus ou moins sérieuses mais ce n'était pas important, le plus important et qu'ils ne soient pas seul, et qu'ils sachent que s'ils avaient un problème ils auraient quelqu'un à qui parler.

Ils sortirent du bar vers minuit, Jay voyait bien que Justin était crevé ce n'était pas étonnant compte tenu des nuits qu'il passait mais il était heureux que le jeune homme soit venu. Le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de l'inspecteur était calme, finalement Jay prit la parole.

-Tu n'as pas beaucoup parlé ce soir.

-Ouais, je sais je suis désolé, mais je…

-Hé, tu ne me dois pas d'explications, mais je veux que tu saches que la bas tu peux parler de tout, il n'y aura aucun jugement, on a tous vu et commit des choses atroces. Je suis content que tu sois venu c'est déjà beaucoup.

Justin hocha la tête, arrivé chez Jay il alla directement se coucher l'inspecteur ne tarda pas à faire de même, il avait une grosse journée le lendemain, la première chose qu'il fit en arrivant au bureau fut de parler en privé à son sergent à propos de Justin comme il le faisait presque tous les matins depuis que le jeune homme vivait chez lui.

-Comment va Justin?

-Un peu mieux, il est venu à un groupe de parole hier, il n'a rien dit mais c'est un début.

-Je peux le voir ?

-Pas encore, je sais que ça doit être difficile mais il n'est pas prêt tant qu'il ne se sera pas reconstruit il ne pourra pas vous voir, il a besoin de savoir que vous serez fier de lui.

-Tout ce qui lui arrive c'est ma faute, c'est moi qui l'ai forcé à s'engager.

-Sergent, demandez-vous dans quel état il serait si il n'avait pas intégré l'armé, il serait peut-être en prison ou pire mort.

Voight hocha la tête et Jay sortit du bureau se remettant au travail.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Des semaines plus tard une nouvelle fois Justin et Jay se retrouvaient au bar, Justin avait commencé à prendre la parole même si pour l'instant il s'était limité à des sujets banals comme la vie quotidienne au combat, mais c'était un début. Jay essayait de l'encourager mais sans trop le pousser il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme se referme sur lui-même. Ce jour-là Clara une des rares femmes du groupes prit la parole à propos d'un bombardement dans un village qui avait fait de nombreuses victimes innocentes, des femmes, des enfants, et que son Colonel les avait renvoyés aux Etats-Unis en disant qu'il ne s'agissait que de dommages collatéraux et que ça arrivait, comme si c'était la chose la plus banal au monde. Jay en jetant un regard dans la direction de Justin vit que cette histoire le touchait particulièrement, l'inspecteur de police espérait que ça le ferait parler, un silence suivit l'histoire de Clara comme c'était souvent le cas, Nico allait prendre la parole pour rassurer la jeune femme, mais Justin le devança.

-Un jour on est parti en opération pour libérer des otages américains. J'étais avec le sniper, et on a vu des hommes aligner des femmes contre un mur pour les abattre, notre supérieur nous a dit de ne rien faire pour empêcher ce qui allait se passer, elles étaient innocentes et ils les ont tuées, je sais ce que c'est et je comprends ce que tu ressens.

-Ce n'était pas de votre faute, vous avez obéit à vos supérieurs. Dit Billy. Mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles à vivre.

D'autres vétérans prirent la parole relatant leurs propres histoires, en sortant Jay avait l'impression que Justin allait mieux comme si un poids avait été enlevé de ses épaules.

-Je vais aller voir mon père demain.

L'inspecteur de police lui fit face surprit de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-T'es sur ? Tu n'as aucune obligation envers lui.

-Je suis sûr. Je ne lui parlerais probablement jamais de ce qui s'est passé mais c'est mon père, et même si j'ai vécu l'enfer la bas, l'armée m'a sauvé.

-Je sais ce que tu ressens.

Jay allait rentrer dans sa voiture mais la voix de Justin l'arrêta.

-Merci.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour tout, je t'ai mal jugé au début, mais tu m'as quand même aidé, sans toi je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui.

-Quelqu'un m'a donné ma chance un jour, il était tant que je la donne aussi.

La route jusqu'à l'appartement de l'inspecteur ce fit dans le plus grand calme, mais ce n'était pas gênant au contraire il semblait presque serein.

Le lendemain Voight fut surprit d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte il allait partir pour prendre son service, il ouvrit la porte et fut encore plus surpris en voyant que son fils se tenait de l'autre côté.

-T'as perdu ta clé ?

-Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir le droit de l'utiliser.

-Justin t'es mon fils tu auras toujours le droit de l'utiliser.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et le sergent lu fit signe d'entrer.

-Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose.

-Non c'est bon merci.

Un silence gênant suivit. Justin ne savait pas trop quoi dire, mais décida qu'il devrait probablement commencer par des excuses.

-Je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme ça avec toi.

-C'est bon, je te dois des excuses aussi je t'ai poussé à parler mais je n'aurais pas dut.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Voight coupa court à la conversation il décrocha jurant intérieurement, pourquoi ça tombait toujours au mauvais moment.

-Voight ?

Justin n'entendait que la moitié de la conversation mais il comprit que son père devait y aller.

-Je suis désolé je dois…

Justin secoua la tête.

-C'est bon vas-y, on parlera plus tard.

Voight se dépêcha de partir, une information était arrivée ce matin donnant l'adresse d'un probable labo de drogue sur lequel avaient travaillé les renseignements avant de classer l'affaire après plusieurs semaines. Le reste de l'équipe était déjà sur place. Ils portaient tous leur gilet par balle et avait une arme à la main, n'attendant que lui pour y aller. Hank s'équipa rapidement. Quelques minutes plus tard ils défonçaient les portes pour entrer, il s'attendait à une contrattaque de l'autre côté mais pas aussi violente, cependant l'équipe des renseignements reprit rapidement le dessus, et après quelques minutes les suspects étaient soit morts, soit menottés.

-Tout le monde va bien ? Interrogea Voight.

Les quelques inspecteurs autour de lui hochèrent la tête mais il manquait deux d'entre eux.

-Erin ? Demanda Voight à travers la radio.

-J'ai besoin d'une ambulance, un officier à terre, je répète un officier à terre.

Les inspecteurs se regardèrent choqués, c'était forcément Jay, il était le seul qui n'était pas là en plus d'Erin. Ils n'hésitèrent pas longtemps avant de se déployer dans l'entrepôt pour chercher les deux policiers. C'est Antonio qui les trouva.

-Ils sont du côté ouest de l'entrepôt.

Après son message radio il s'approcha et vit Jay allongé au sol inconscient, et Erin qui pressait la blessure par balle qu'il avait reçu juste en dessous du gilet. Antonio s'accroupit à côté d'elle pour voir s'il pouvait faire quelque chose, des larmes coulaient le long des joues de l'inspectrice tandis qu'elle tentait de sauver son partenaire. Le reste de l'équipe les avait rejoint, Ruzek prit rapidement l'initiative d'attendre à l'extérieure les ambulanciers que le Sergent avait appelé suite au message radio d'Erin. L'ambulance arriva quelques minutes plus tard, Dawson et Sylvie en sortirent et prirent leurs sacs ainsi que le brancard avec elles. Gaby croisa rapidement le regard de son frère, sachant à quel point c'était difficile de voir un ami dans cet état. Elle s'immobilisa quelques secondes en voyant qui était le blessé, dans le passé elle avait eu une relation avec Jay, et même si elle y avait coupé court rapidemment, elle l'appréciait beaucoup et ils étaient de très bon ami. Sylvie c'était déjà mise au travail, même si Jay était inconscient il respirait encore, ce qui était une bonne chose, après l'avoir stabilisé elles le mirent dans l'ambulance, Erin monta avec elles en direction du Chicago Med, l'hôpital le plus proche.

Le reste de l'équipe les rejoignit après avoir confié leurs trois prisonniers à une patrouille, arrivés à l'hôpital ils virent Erin assise dans la salle d'attente, les mains couvertes de sang ainsi que les manches de son manteau, Hank s'asseya à côté d'elle.

-Tu devrais aller te laver les mains.

Elle le regarda et le sergent fut surpris de voir à quel point son regard semblait vide, alors il l'a pris par le bras et la força à se lever, il l'accompagna pour se laver les mains et espérait pouvoir lui parler. Le reste de l'équipe prit des chaises en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles.

Dans la salle de bain que leur avait indiqué l'infirmière, Hank força Erin à se laver les mains, au minimum.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute ce qui s'est passé.

-C'est la faute de qui alors ? J'étais censé couvrir ses arrières.

-Ces choses peuvent arriver, c'est les risques du métier.

Erin hocha la tête, pas prête à discuter maintenant, elle était en colère, contre elle, contre son partenaire, contre l'homme qui avait fait ça.

Elle finit de se laver les mains sous le regard attentif de Hank.

Une fois sa tache finit Erin se tourna vers Voight se souvenant de quelque chose d'important.

-Il faudrait prévenir Justin, lui et Jay sont devenus proche.

-T'as raison, tu t'en occupes ?

-Ça marche.

Hank sortit de la pièce et Erin composa le numéro de téléphone de Justin, hésitant une seconde avant d'appuyer sur la touche décrocher, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé et craignait sa réaction.

Justin décrocha après la troisième sonnerie.

-Allô ?

-Justin c'est Erin.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Euh…

-C'est mon père ?

-Non pas du tout. C'est Jay.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Il a pris une balle.

-C'est grave ?

-On n'a aucune nouvelle des médecins, mais ça à l'air plutôt sérieux.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

-Si tu veux je peux venir te chercher.

-Non c'est bon, je vais prendre le bus.

-D'accord, à tout de suite.

Erin rejoint le reste de l'équipe et prévint Voight de l'arrivé de Justin, maintenant il ne le restait plus qu'à attendre. Des policiers de leur district les avait rejoint, comme toujours lorsque l'un des leurs étaient blessé, même les pompiers de la caserne 51 étaient arrivé à la fin de leur service. La salle d'attente était désormais remplie d'uniforme, ce qui ne plaisait pas toujours aux médecins, dont le passage était constamment bloqué par quelqu'un et il se faisait régulièrement bombarder de questions pour savoir comment aller le membre de leur équipe blessé.

Justin arriva au bout d'une heure, Hank avait commencé à se sentir vraiment inquiet de ne pas le voir, il ne fallait pas plus de vingt minutes en bus pour aller à l'hôpital de puis chez lui, puis il c'était rassuré en se disant que Justin était parti après leur courte discussion du matin, mais il était vraiment soulagé de le voir ici et surprit de ne pas le voir arrivé seul.

-Salut Pa'

-Salut. Qui c'est ?

-Je te présente Max, Kevin, Billy, Kim, Jeff, Tom, Nico, et Clara, ce sont des membres du groupe de parole ou je vais, ils connaissent bien Jay, j'ai pensé qu'ils devraient savoir.

Hank hocha la tête et serra la main de chacun des vétérans. L'attente continua pendant quelques heures, avant que finalement un médecin arrive.

-La famille de Jay Halstead ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le médecin, les pompiers, les policiers, les vétérans attendaient tous des nouvelles priant pour qu'il soit encore en vie.

-Je ne peux que parler à la famille.

-Toutes les personnes que vous voyez dans cette pièce sont des membres de la famille. Assura le Sergent.

Le médecin hocha la tête hésitant à donner des informations qui pouvaient être confidentiels.

-La balle a touché une artère, mais nous avons réussi à contrôler l'hémorragie, il respire de lui-même ce qui est très bon signe.

-Il va s'en sortir alors ? Interrogea Justin, préférant être sûr d'avoir bien tout compris.

-Les 12 prochaines heures sont critiques mais je suis plutôt optimiste, apparemment il a déjà survécu à bien pire.

Erin se demanda de quoi il parlait, mais les quelques vétérans présent dans la pièce le savait très bien, de même que Justin.

-On peut le voir ? Demanda Erin

-Pas ce soir il a besoin de repos, mais dès demain se sera possible, mais juste quelques personnes. Se sentit le besoin d'ajouter le médecin en voyant le nombre de personne dans la salle d'attente.

-Bien sûr.

Ils rentrèrent tous chez eux, quittant la pièce un par un, se promettant de venir prendre des nouvelles dès le lendemain.

Justin suivait son père jusqu'à la voiture de ce dernier.

-Je sais qu'on devait parler aujourd'hui mais je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur.

Hank se tourna vers son fils et hocha la tête dans la compréhension, il devait avouer que lui aussi était crevé.

-Viens on rentre.

-Je préférerais dormir chez Jay si ça ne te dérange pas.

C'est difficile pour le sergent mais il accepta d'un signe de tête.

-Tu veux que je te dépose ?

Justin hésita mais vu l'heure il n'avait pas franchement envie d'attendre pour un bus.

-Je veux bien.

La route fut silencieuse jusqu'à l'appartement de l'inspecteur, c'était un silence plutôt gênant, mais Justin n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler aujourd'hui, pas tant qu'il n'était pas sûr que son ami aille bien, s'il on lui avait dit il y a un an qu'il parlerait de Jay comme d'un ami il aurait probablement ri, comme quoi ça prouve encore une fois qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

Il entra dans l'appartement, il prit une bière dans le frigo, désormais il connaissait par cœur l'appartement du policier, sauf sa chambre, il avait toujours respecté son intimité, tout comme Jay avait toujours respecté la sienne. Il alluma la télé sur un match de foot, mais il ne regardait pas vraiment, il avait juste besoin d'un bruit de fond pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'être complétement seul, il aurait peut-être dut rentrer avec son père, il secoua sa tête s'enlevant cette idée de la tête et essaya de se concentrer sur le jeu, le match était tellement plus intéressant avec Jay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous, merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : 

Le lendemain matin il arriva à l'hôpital avant même le début des heures de visite, et il ne fut pas surpris de voir la totalité de l'équipe des renseignements à l'hôpital, ils n'étaient pas tous dans la chambre de Jay, il y avait seulement Erin et Hank, les médecins ayant probablement mit le holà en voyant le nombre de personnes.

-Salut Justin. Le salua Antonio.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il tient le coup, les médecins sont plutôt confiants.

-Il s'est réveillé ?

-A peine quelques secondes.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et entra dans la chambre surprit de voir à quel point Jay semblait faible dans ce lit, ça ne ressemblait pas à l'homme qui l'avait pris sous son aile.

Hank en le voyant entrer lui donna une accolade, Justin y répondit sans hésitation, même s'ils étaient conscient tous les deux qu'ils devaient parler de pas mal de chose, mais pas maintenant, pas tant que l'inspecteur de police n'irait pas mieux.

Le portable d'Hank vibra et le sergent décrocha avant de sortir de la pièce pour ne pas déranger le patient.

-On doit y aller. Dit-il à la partie de l'unité qui était présente, puis entra dans la chambre pour prévenir Erin qui hésita un peu avant de partir, mais Justin lui assura qu'il les tiendrait au courant s'il y avait le moindre changement, alors elle avait serré une dernière fois la main de son partenaire avant de suivre le sergent.

Justin s'asseya sur la chaise à côté du lit de Jay, il prit le journal qui avait été posé quelques minutes plus tôt par son père sur la table de nuit, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ce qui était écrit. Il avait besoin que Jay se réveille, pour voir de ses propres yeux que l'inspecteur allait bien, et que les médecins ne c'étaient pas trompé, parce que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus confiance en eux, depuis la mort de sa mère. Il dut attendre une bonne heure, avant que l'inspecteur commence à gémir, et a légèrement remuer ce qui attira l'attention de Justin qui rapidement posa son journal, il laissa un peu de temps à Jay pour se réveiller. Après quelques secondes, l'inspecteur papillonna des yeux, et finalement les ouvrit complètement, il eut un peu de mal à s'adapter à la lumière de l'hôpital mais ça passa rapidement, en tournant la tête sur sa droite il vit qu'il n'y avait personne, il était déçu, il s'attendait à la présence d'au moins un membre de l'équipe, et plus particulièrement d'une, puis il tourna la tête vers la gauche et vit Justin, il sourit aussitôt, heureux de le voir.

-Comment tu te sens ? Interrogea Justin.

-Bien.

Justin leva les yeux au ciel.

-On va dire que je te crois.

Jay sourit, Justin commençai à bien le connaître.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Ils ont dû partir pour le boulot, j'ai promis de les tenir au courant.

L'inspecteur de police hocha la tête, il faisait de son mieux pour rester concentré mais la fatigue prenait de plus en plus le dessus.

-Rendors-toi, je ne bouge pas. Assura Justin.

Jay ferma les yeux sans hésiter.

Dans les bureaux de l'unité des renseignements, une partie des agents étaient à leur bureau tandis que Voight et Antonio interrogeaient l'un des suspects qu'ils avaient arrêté la veille, d'après ce qu'ils avaient trouvé sur place, il y avait un chef au-dessus d'eux, et l'équipe avait bien l'intention de trouver qui c'était. Seulement leur suspect ne lâcha rien, du moins pas dans la salle d'interrogatoire, mais Voight ordonna qu'on le mette dans la cage, sachant qu'il y avait des chances que ça le fasse parler. Et en effet ça eut l'effet escompté après une demi- heure le suspect leur avait donné un nom : Carlos Juan. Toutes l'équipe se rendit au domicile de cet homme espérant que c'était effectivement le le grand chef, ils s'équipèrent voulant prendre aucun risque, l'un d'eux était déjà à l'hôpital pas la peine d'en rajouter un autre.

Ils toquèrent à la porte et après quelques secondes, un homme leur ouvrit.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Carlos juan ? Interrogea Voight pour être sur qu'il avait affaire à la bonne personne.

-Oui c'est moi pourquoi ?

-Nous avons un mandat de perquisition.

Le Sergent lui tendit la feuille.

L'homme sembla surprit mais les policiers ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de réfléchir et le forcèrent à sortit à l'extérieur pendant qu'ils fouillaient la maison.

Erin était en train de fouiller un bureau quand elle sentit son portable vibrer, elle le sortit de sa poche et vu qu'elle avait reçu un message de Justin, inquiète elle l'ouvrit rapidement et soupira de soulagement en lisant son contenu.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Antonio.

-C'est un message de Justin, Jay c'est réveillé pendant quelques minutes, il avait l'air d'aller bien.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle.

Elle hocha la tête et se mit au travail plus vite ils trouveraient les preuves plus vite elle pourrait retourner au chevet de son partenaire.

Finalement c'est Jin qui trouva quelque chose d'intéressant dans les disques dur de Carlos, il s'avérait qu'il n'était pas vraiment bon à cacher son trafic, c'était un miracle qu'il est tenu aussi longtemps sans se faire arrêter.

Lorsque Jay se réveilla pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, Justin mit un peu plus de temps pour s'en rendre compte, il lisait le journal, il avait finalement réussi à se concentrer sur autre chose que son ami blessé, c'est en sentant le poids d'un regard sur lui qu'il leva les yeux, l'inspecteur de police l'observait les deux yeux grand ouvert.

-Comment tu te sens ? Justin connaissait déjà la réponse de Jay.

-Bien.

Il semblait effectivement allait mieux que le matin même.

-Tu as parlé à ton père ? Demanda Jay.

Justin secoua la tête.

-Je suis allé le voir, mais il a été appelé par le boulot puis tu t'es fait tiré dessus, alors je n'ai pas trop eu l'occasion.

-Tu devrais le faire, aujourd'hui.

-Ça peut attendre.

L'inspecteur secoua la tête.

-Non ça ne peut pas, tu en as besoin, si jamais tu veux retrouver ta vie, tu dois le faire, sois honnête avec lui.

-Et si jamais il me juge.

-Dans ce cas-là tu sauras qu'il ne mérite pas un fils comme toi.

Justin le regarda et hocha la tête, il savait que son ami avait raison même si c'était difficile à admettre.

Le soir même à grand malheur des infirmières l'équipe de l'unité des renseignements vint à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles de leur partenaire.

Justin en voyant son père lui fit signe qu'ils devenir parler, et le sergent hocha la tête après avoir un peu parlé à Jay il sortit de la pièce rapidement suivit par son fils, Jay offrit un clin d'œil d'encouragement avant qu'il quitte la chambre et le jeune homme hocha légèrement la tête en réponse.

Erin était heureuse de voir que son partenaire allait bien, d'après les docteurs il pourrait sortir dans quelques jours et aurait minimum trois semaines de congés maladie avant de reprendre le travail.

-Tout va bien ? interrogea Hank.

-Oui. Justin laissa un temps avant de reprendre. J'ai fait des choses horribles là-bas.

-Justin, tu n'avais pas le choix.

-Oui, mais toi tu arrêtes des gens pour ça.

-Justin, je ne suis pas flic, je suis ton père avant tout.

Justin le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de raconter son histoire tout comme il l'avait pour la première fois dans le bar de vétéran ou l'avait emmené Jay.

Voight était choqué en entendant cette histoire, mais il savait qu'en aucun cas il ne devait faire de reproche à son fils, d'abord ça le pousserait à couper toute relation avec lui et ensuite il fallait prendre en compte la totalité du contexte, son fils n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres.

-Justin ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu as obéit aux ordres, comme tu devais le faire.

-Alors tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ?

-Bien sûr que non Justin, en plus c'est toi qui devrais être en colère, je t'ai poussé à t'engager.

-Non, c'est la meilleure chose que j'ai faite en dépit des conséquences à mon retour ici, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si je n'avais pas intégrer l'armée.

Sans hésiter il donna une accolade à son père, le sergent mis une seconde avant de répondre surprit par ce geste mais aussi soulagé de savoir qu'il avait retrouvé son fils.

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre de Jay, l'équipe semblait bien rigoler, ça rassura Justin de voir que Jay allait assez bien pour plaisanter. En voyant son ami entrer dans sa chambre l'inspecteur de police leva les yeux vers lui, et Justin lui fit signe qu' lui raconterai plus tard.

-On va te laisser. Dit Erin. Il faut que tu te reposes.

Jay hocha la tête et un par un les membres de l'unité des renseignements quittèrent la chambre d'hôpital, il ne restait plus que Justin.

-Alors, comment ça c'est passé ?

-Bien, je vais pouvoir débarrasser ta chambre d'ami.

-Tu sais que si tu veux rester tu peux.

-Je ne vais pas t'envahir plus longtemps.

-Tu rigoles ? Je n'ai jamais aussi bien mangé que depuis que tu es là et les matchs de foot sont devenu franchement plus intéressant.

-Je pourrais toujours passer.

-Quand tu veux.

Justin serra la main de Jay, avant d'aller à l'appartement de l'inspecteur de police pour récupérer ses affaires et les ramener chez son père, provisoirement bien sûr, il avait bien l'intention de se trouver un boulot et un appartement à lui.

Voight fut surpris de voir son fils arriver chez lui avec toutes ses affaires, mais il était heureux de le voir à nouveau à la maison, il se promit de remercier son subordonné, sans Jay il avait bien conscience qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais retrouvé son fils.

Le soir même Erin passa et ils dinèrent ensemble comme une famille, ça leur rappela à tous d'excellent souvenir.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Et oui, c'est la fin, déjà. Je suis désolé je sais que certains d'entres vous souhaitez que je fasse durer la blessure et récupération de Jay mais ce n'était pas le sujet de cette fanfiction alors j'ai décidé de ne pas m'épancher sur la question. Cependant, j'ai deux bonne nouvelles, enfin j'espère. Tout d'abord, il vous reste encore l'épilogue à lire que je posterais bientôt. Ensuite j'ai pensé à écrire une suite à cette histoire, mais cette fois-ci se serait Jay qui aurait des problèmes à surmonter, et Justin lui rendrait la pareille. Dites-le moi si ça vous tente. Encore merci à tous de me lire, me laisser des commentaires et à bientôt**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour, merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire et de répondre à ma question. Je mettrais la suite d'ici une ou deux semaines, désolé il faudra être un peu patient, mais ça me permettra, enfin j'espère de poster plus régulièrement les chapitres.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **EPILOGUE :**

Un mois plus tard Jay avait repris à son plus grand bonheur. Sa récupération avait été plus difficile que ce à quoi il s'attendait, son manque de patience y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Et aussi peut-être son refus d'écouter les médecins. Mais bon, peu importe, un mois plus tard il pouvait enfin retourner au travail. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester chez lui. Il tournait comme un lion en cage et commençait à rendre fou son frère qui vivait encore chez lui. D'ailleurs Jay en avait profité pour lui rappeler qu'il serait peut-être tant qu'il est son propre appartement, mais pour une raison inconnue Will ne semblait pas décidé à partir. Soit c'était parce que l'appartement de l'inspecteur lui plaisait beaucoup mais il était aussi possible que le fait que Jay ait refusé de le prévenir de son opération pendant qu'il était en déplacement pour aider un hôpital largement en sous-effectif avait impacté sa décision, c'était assez difficile de trancher entre ces deux raisons.

Justin passait régulièrement le voir. L'inspecteur de police était heureux de voir qu'il allait bien. Il avait trouvé un job dans la mécanique et vivait désormais dans son propre appartement, Il était même possible qu'il ait une copine, il l'avait sous-entendu pendant l'un des nombreux matchs qu'ils regardaient ensemble. Mais l'inspecteur n'était pas sûr, alors il avait laissé couler, Justin lui en parlerait quand il serait prêt. Il avait parcouru un sacré chemin depuis son entrée dans l'armée. Et il continuait à venir régulièrement au bar pour parler il avait désormais compris que ce n'était pas forcément un lieu où l'on parlait de ses problèmes, mais c'était surtout un lieu où on pouvait rencontrer des gens qui avaient vécu la même chose, voire pire. Ça permettait de relativiser.

En arrivant en haut des escaliers menant à leur bureau Jay fut surpris de voir qu'il était le premier arrivé, enfin en dehors de Voight qui était déjà à son bureau, il s'installa au sien et profita d'être quasiment seul pour finir ses rapports et savourer la sensation d'être de nouveau ici.

Voight attendit que son subordonné s'installe avant d'aller le voir.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Jay en voyant son Sergent approcher.

-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier pour tout ce que tu avais fait pour Justin.

-Pas la peine, je suis content qu'il aille bien.

Voight hocha simplement la tête, même s'il était bien conscient qu'il devait beaucoup à Halstead.

* * *

 **A bientôt pour la suite.**


End file.
